Emergencias Fisiológicas
by Sora Himeko
Summary: Tener a una chica viviendo en tu clóset puede parecer fácil aunque si eres un adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel, las cosas pueden complicarse un poco... IchigoxRukia


**TÍTULO: EMERGENCIAS FISIOLÓGICAS**

**Autora:** Sora Himeko  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Género:** Humor/Romance  
**Advertencias:** No es apto para todos los públicos. Así que léase bajo su propio riesgo.  
**Palabras:** 584  
**Notas de la autora:** Soy nueva en Bleach, y en lo que llevo visto de la serie me inclino por el IchigoxRukia. Opté por escribir este drabble; ojala sea de su agrado.  
**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes ni los escenarios que se mencionan aquí; además creo que si Kubo Tite viera lo que hago con sus personajes... bueno... no se pondría muy contento que digamos… mejor pasemos a la historia…

* * *

Loco. No dudaba que la locura lo asaltara de repente en un día no muy lejano. No era de extrañarse, al inicio no había sido tan malo tener a una chica viviendo en su clóset, especialmente si se trataba de alguien como Rukia, a quien podría haber tratado como un amigo más, claro, un amigo con pechos, pero amigo al fin.

Desde hacía un mes Kurosaki Ichigo tenía pensamientos 'para nada inocentes' acerca de su compañera de habitación. Y es que un mes atrás había irrumpido accidentalmente en el baño mientras la shinigami se duchaba. Cerró la puerta al instante (los gritos de Rukia habrían hecho reaccionar a cualquiera) más alcanzó a ver lo suficiente como para no quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza en… mucho tiempo. En las situaciones y lugares menos apropiados se sorprendía pensando en su cuerpo desnudo, a menudo no podía aguantar más y recurría a lo que Keigo llamaba "emergencias fisiológicas"; las cuales eran terriblemente vergonzosas, pues ir al baño para hacer 'eso' pensando en Rukia era... extraño...¡por favor! .¡Era Rukia!

El pomo de la puerta comenzó a rechinar interrumpiendo los pensamientos del muchacho. Y precisamente entró la culpable de su deplorable estado. Una pequeña toalla cubría su cuerpo, sin embargo ella no parecía azorada ni mucho menos. Ichigo la miró a los ojos, viendo un destello nada común asomarse en ellos.

'¿Quieres ponerte algo encima?'

Como respuesta, la chica tiró de un borde de la toalla deshaciéndose de ésta y dejando a Ichigo boquiabierto. Poco a poco comenzó a acercarse seductoramente a él e Ichigo seguía sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

'¿Te quedarás ahí parado?' incitó la muchacha sonriendo pícaramente, mientras se situaba justo en frente del shinigami anonadado 'Quiero que me expliques que es lo que hacen los personajes de las novelas que leo'

'Oi… Rukia…'

'¿No piensas enseñarme?'

No pudo decir nada más, pues la pelinegra le tomó la mano y la colocó sobre uno de sus pechos. Ichigo comenzó a acariciarlos pellizcando suavemente sus pezones, a lo que Rukia respondió arqueando la espalda. Sin poder contenerse un instante más, dieron rienda suelta al deseo y juntaron sus labios, besándose y mordiéndose con pasión desenfrenada. Sintiendo la lengua de Rukia recorrer delicada e insinuantemente su paladar, el muchacho acariciaba la espalda de ella con movimientos circulares, bajando cada vez más...

'¿Ichigo?'

'…'

Un golpe en la cabeza le sirvió a Ichigo tanto como si hubiera recibido un cubetazo de agua helada.

'¡Auch!. ¿Estás loca?' El muchacho se frotó la cabeza con gesto ofendido, mirando a su compañera, que se encontraba de pie, aún cubierta por la toalla. '¿Y no piensas ponerte nada encima?'

'Eso es lo que trataba de decirte, pero no me hacías caso… No encuentro ropa que ponerme. Los vestidos que estaban en tu clóset ya no están'

'Hoy es día de lavar... Yuzu se los debe haber llevado'

'No pretenderás que me quede así…'

La mente de Ichigo volvía a querer jugarle una mala pasada. Sin embargo, reaccionó.

'Claro que no idiota, te prestaré algo hasta que Yuzu vuelva'

Ichigo se dirigió hacia su cómoda con rapidez y le dio una camisa a Rukia. Le parecía increíblemente estúpido que tras haber peleado contra hollows y seres de gran poder espiritual, las malditas hormonas le impidieran pensar con claridad, haciendo de él lo que era ahora: un quinceañero con serios problemas para controlar a su imaginación depravada. Por lo pronto tenía que correr hacia el baño; pues otra emergencia fisiológica demandaba su atención.

* * *

**Comentarios finales:** _Posiblemente los personajes les parezcan un poco OCC; pero es que la idea se me vino en medio de una clase y tuve que apuntarla, después de todo Ichigo es de carne y hueso, sin tomar en cuenta que tiene las hormonas a flor de piel. Cualquier comentario me animaría mucho. Quiero saber su opinión acerca del drabble, necesito saber si les gustó o si debo esperar a un abogado con la demanda pertinente por mancillar a los personajes de Kubo Tite._


End file.
